E agora?
by MBlackPotter
Summary: Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina tem que ajudar duas pessoas que achavam ser trouxas, mas na verdade são grandes bruxos, e agora tem que salva-los de Voldemort antes que aconteça alguma coisa. Muita confusão, romance e aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey gente! Então, essa fic é baseada em um sonho que eu tive! Espero que voês gostem, no resto dos capitulos, muitas coisa vai se esclarecer! Boa leitura**

* * *

Era um dia normal na minha casa, minha mãe estava trabalhando e só voltaria a noite, pois como era professora tinha que dar aulas até trade. Estava mexendo no computador e vendo tv, até q senti uma corrente de ar muito fria, era meio que impossível, pois estava tudo fechado, do nada ouvi vozes e só deu tempo de virar a cabeça e ver duas formas humanas paradas na minha frente, depois disso, desmaiei.

-X-

-E agora o que fazemos? -Perguntou desesperadamente uma voz.

-Eu não sei Gina! Fica quieta! Ela ta acordando! -Falou outra voz. Quando abri totalmente os meus olhos, duas pessoas olhavam pra mim, uma menina de cabelos vermelhos como chamas e outra de cabelos castanhos ondulados.

-AHHHH! -Gritei, como as duas se assustaram gritaram também. - O que é... Como... AI MEU MERLIM!- Não era possível Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley estavam na minha frente, me olhando como se eu fosse doida, tentei me acalmar, mas acho q não deu certo, pois minha cabeça estava no comando, e me joguei em cima das duas, abraçando, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. é claro que as duas estranharam e tentavam se soltar, mas, sem sucesso. - EU NÃO ACREDITO! HERMIONE GRANGER E GINA WEASLEY ESTÃO NA MINHA CASA! - Certo, Beatriz se acalma, isso pode ser só um sonho, pera vou me beliscar e... AI ISSO DOI! Pera isso não é um sonho, é real! AI MEU DEUS!

-Você ta bem? Como você sabe os nossos nomes? -Perguntou a castanha.

-Ah! Me desculpem, nem me apresentei! Sou Beatriz Lima, mas podem me chamar de Bia! - Falei estendendo a mão

-Prazer Bia! então você poderia nos dizer onde estamos? - Perguntou Gina

-Ah, vocês estão em Brasilia, no Brasil!

-PERA AI! NOS ESTAMOS NO BRASIL? COMO VOCÊ NOS ENTENDE? -Perguntou Mione. Na verdade isso era uma pergunta e tanto, como elas vieram parar aqui, e como elas me entendem se eu falo somente o básico em inglês.

-Pra vocês eu estou falando em que língua?

-Inglês! -Falou a castanha, Gina estava no momento observando meu computador, e os moveis.

-Mas eu to entendendo tudo em Português! -Falei, mas bem nesse momento entrou uma coruja no meu quarto, não sei como, não sei de onde e deixou uma carta aos meus pés, me abaixei na velocidade da luz para ver se era pra mim, infelizmente era para Hermione. Ela abriu e a ruivinha se juntou a ela, parecia que a cada linha os olhos delas se arregalavam ainda mais, depois de terminar, as duas me olharam surpresas, até q a Gina falou:

-Mas por quê você não disse? Você é famosa, você é você! -Ela falou e foi me abraçar.

-O que?

-Me desculpe! Não sabia onde nos estávamos, agora eu entendo tudo! -Ela falou e também foi me abraçar. Assim que elas me soltaram e se sentaram peguei a carta e comecei a ler.

" Caras senhoritas Granger e Weasley, vocês devem estra se perguntando o porquê de estarem no Brasil, e na casa de uma estranha, vou lhes explicar tudo nessa carta. AS duas estão na residencia da senhora Regina Lima Dupont, vocês devem conhece-la, a mais famosa Auror. no momento ela não se encontra presente pois está fazendo seu trabalho, então vocês estão com a filha dela, Beatriz Lima Dupont! Ela não sabe que é bruxa, pois sua mãe tinha um medo enorme de que Voldemort fosse atras dela, então a escondeu no mundo trouxa. Vocês ficaram hospedados na casa dela por 1 mês, até ela comprar seus materiais, e vocês descobrirem algumas coisas! A mãe dela sabe que vocês estão ai, e serão bem cuidadas! Não se preocupem que as senhoritas não são as únicas bruxas por ai, um vizinho e amigo de Beatriz, Marcus, também é Bruxo, e seus amigos Harry e Rony estão lá com ele e faram as mesmas coisas que as duas! Só prestem atenção nesses quesitos:

1- Vocês iram com Beatriz para todo lugar, mas irão no feitiço encolhimento, onde firam pequenas e andaram na bolsa dela.

2- Você não podem manter contato com ninguém do mundo bruxo, ou mencionar essa viagem! (Já cuidei de tudo aqui em Hogwarts e com suas famílias.)

3- Vocês vão cuidar dela com toda a sua vida! Nunca a deixaram sozinha, ou nada!

Agora espero que se cuidem, e me prometam que vão ficar de olho nela e no Marcus! Muito obrigada! Até

Atenciosamente Alvo P. W, B. Dumbledore

Diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts"

Depois que terminei de ler a carta, meus olhos já estavam marejados de lagrimas, não era possível, eu iria estudar em Hogwarts! Junto com os meus personagens... quer dizer, minha pessoas , a unica coisa estranha era que o Marcus também iria estudar lá, e eu tenho uma quedinha pelo garoto = problemas! Me virei e vi as duas grifinórias me olhando, dei um sorrisinho e fui abraça-las. Esse serio o melhor mês da minha vida!

-Então, vocês vão ficar aqui em casa, e o meu quarto não é tão grande... -Falei meio envergonhada.

-Nada que um feitiço de expansão não resolva! -Falou uma voa atras de mim, me virei e vi minha mãe, ela parecia meio feliz, meio decepcionada e meio triste, mas sorriu e foi me abraçar. Minha mãe era um mulher com uns 39 anos, tinha cabelo castanho claro na altura dos ombros, tinha um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer mulher da sua idade, pra mim ela sempre fora uma psicologa, mas agora sei que ela é uma auror. Ela pegou a varinha, falou o feitiço e fez o movimento, e do nada meu quarto que era pequenininho, ficou gigante. Agora tinha a minha cama que era encostada na parede e do outro lado uma idêntica, na parede da frente uma tv de plasma, com um armário cheio de roupas novas, uma tapete gigante, e um monte de almofadas no chão, as paredes estavam da mesma cor, um lilás claro e em uma parede um roxo bem escuro, com um monte de fotos. Olhei impressionada e fui abraçar minha mãe.

-Vocês querem comer alguma coisa?- Ela perguntou.

-Pode ser! Ann, tem um banheiro? -Falou Gina

-Claro, você também quer uma toalha para tomar banho? -Perguntei

-Pode ser! Obrigada Bia! -Ela falou, peguei uma toalha no corredor e joguei pra ela, ela saiu correndo para pegar um pijama e ir pro banho, aproveitei e peguei outra para Mione.

-Você esta bem Mione?

-Estou só um pouco nervos, sabe, é uma missão meio complicada!

-Ai Hermione! Relaxa! Finja que isto aqui são ferias!-Falei

-Ok, vou tentar! -Ela falou, nessa hora minha mãe chegou com um monte de salgadinhos, chá gelado e sorvete, pois tava calor. Quando Gina saiu do banho, Mione entrou. Minha mãe disse que tinha um chamado urgente no Ministério me deu um beijos e falou que as meninas estavam no comando, nesse momento minha cachorrinha, francisca. Depois de todas nos estarmos de banho tomado, fomos para sala ver tv. Aquela seria uma loonga noite.

* * *

**E ai esta o primeiro capitulo! Espero que gostem! **

**Beijos **

**MBlackPotter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oie! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo! Vou responder aos review lá em baixo, e explicar algumas outras coisas! Espero que gostem!  
**

* * *

Uma semana se passou desde o "trágico" dia em que Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley apareceram em minha casa, e descobri que era uma bruxa, tudo parecia um sonho, mas a cada dia eu tinha certeza de que era real! Bom, todos os dias se passavam, digamos que iguais: minha mãe (que também era bruxa) saia para trabalhar as 7 da manha no seu emprego de auror, eu e as meninas dormíamos até as 9 ou 10 horas, tomávamos café, fazíamos nossa higiene pessoal, e saiamos para caminhar no condomínio **(N/A:** era um condomínio de prédios mas tinha aqueles lugares para caminhar), como todas as pessoas do meu prédio eram adultos de 30,40 anos que trabalhavam e tentavam achar algum espaço na sua agenda para se divertir nunca ficavam em casa, podíamos sair tranquilamente. Como eu estava de ferias e não precisava ir para escola (ALELUIA), ficávamos em casa, e quando saiamos para ir no shopping, Mione e Gina se disfarçavam para não serem reconhecidas.

Era sábado de manha, e todo mundo estava dormindo, ate que comecei a ouvir uns barulhos na janela. Resmungando tomei cuidado ao sair da minha cama, pois uma certa pessoa ruiva estava dormindo comigo, Gina era meio maluquinha, um dia ela dormia comigo, outro com a Mione, ou as vezes ela pegava um monte de almofadas que tinha no meu quarto e dormia em cima delas, era meio estranho but, fazer o que né? Continuando, tomei cuidado ao levantar, mas para o meu azar, minha cachorrinha que tinha mania de dormir comigo estava deitada nos meus pés, resumindo o que iria acontecer: Eu tropecei nela, cai de cara no chão, e para melhorar a bicha não para de latir com medo de que fosse um estranho, sem querer puxei a coberta, e a Gina que estava enrolada nela caiu com tudo no chão e começou a gritar, já a Mione acordou sobressaltada e foi chamar minha mãe que veio correndo com uma varinha na mão, encurtando a história contei que não só tinha ouvido um barulho na janela e minha mãe foi ver o que era. Uma linda coruja branca entrou no meu quarto, e deixou uma carta em cima da minha cama, e atras dela uma coruja marrom deixou uma carta na mãe de minha mãe, e as duas saíram felizes como se não tivessem me feito estragar o sono de todo mundo, pisado na minha animal, dado de cara no chão, e feito todo mundo ficar louco! TUDO ISSO EM UM SÁBADO DE MANHA! Depois de todo mundo ter se desculpado, eu ter acalmado a bicha que ainda tava latindo, e arrumar um pouco a bagunça do meu quarto, minha mãe foi com a carta dela fazer o café da manha, e eu e as meninas nos juntamos para ver que a carta era de ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que HARRY POTTER, fiz uma dancinha mental, a carta dizia mais ou menos o seguinte:

" Caras Mione e Gina, como vocês devem saber estamos na casa de um amigo, Marcus que também é bruxo (Dumbledore já deve ter explicado a história), e queríamos saber quando podemos nos encontrar, Marcus deu a ideia de um jantar na casa dele, se vocês quiserem é claro, seria hoje a noite as 19:00, vejam se podem e me enviem a resposta. Marcus falou que não era muito bom mandar cartas pela coruja, então ele faliu para a Beatriz conversar com ele pelo chat, que ficaria mais fácil! Estaremos esperando a resposta!

Abraços Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Marcus "

-Você acha que podemos ir? -Falou Hermione

-Acho que sim, pera ai vou ver com a minha mãe.- Sai do quarto e encontrei ela na bancada da cozinha. -Mãe, o Marcus nos convidou para jantar na casa dele, podemos?

-Podem! Filha, eu vou ter que ficar fora por 3 dias, você acha que consegue cuidar de tudo?

-Ahhn, eu acho que sim! -Falei

-Ok, vou sair daqui 10 minutos! -Ela falou e foi para o quarto.

Voltei pro meu e falei para o Marcus que podíamos ir. Enquanto tomávamos café, minha mãe saiu e disse que era para nos comportar, a primeira coisa que eu e a Gina fizemos foi:

-A CASA É Só NOSSAA! - Mione começou a rir de nos duas, enquanto eu ligava a TV, e colocava em um canal de música.

Nosso dia passou rápido, fomos no mercado, comprar um monte de besteiras, depois caminhamos um pouco e almoçamos. Chegamos em casa era 18:00, cada uma foi tomar banho, e depois de decidir a roupa, e saímos. Como tava calor eu estava usando um shorts rosa, com uma regata cinza e um casaco preto básico, nem falei com eu era, meu cabelo era um loiro mel, eu tinha 1,67, pele clara mas bronzeada por causa do sol de Brasilia. Mione tava usando um vestido florido que ia até o joelho, e a Gina usava um shorts jeans e com uma blusa vermelha e um colete feito de lenço. Com todas linda, fomos para casa dos meninos. Quando chegamos na casa do Marcus, apertei a campainha, quem atendeu foi a mãe dele, que nos cumprimentou e nos levou para dentro, encontramos os meninos no sofá, jogando Play Station , tipico!

-As meninas chegaram! -A mãe dele falou alto, assustando todos, eles se levantaram sobressaltados e nos olharam espantados. Meus olhos caíram no moreno de olhos verde, MEU MERLIM ele é mais lindo ao vivo, o ruivo também não era nada mal. Harry e Rony foram correndo abraçar minhas amiga, e eu mandei um oi para meu colega de sala. Marcus era bonitinho, o cabelo era uma mistura de loiro com castanho, tinha 1,70, e olhos castanhos escuros, iguais aos meus. Depois dos grifinórios se abraçarem, e tudo o mais, as meninas me apresentaram aos meninos.

-Harry, Rony, essa é a Beatriz! -Os dois me cumprimentaram e me abraçaram.

-E esse aqui é o Marcus. -As menias fizeram a mesma coisa. Gina ia falar alguma coisa, mas nessa hora a mãe do meu "colega" nos chamou para jantar. Fomos pra mesa, e começamos a conversar.

-O mundo trouxa é muito fascinante! -Falou um Rony surpreso.

-Eu concordo! -Disse a ruiva.

-Vocês ainda não viram praticamente nada! -Eu e Marcus falamos. Continuamos conversando, quando acabamos de jantar, fomos para a sala de estar conversar um pouco, mas Marcus me chamou e disse que queria conversar em particular no quintal, fomos de boa, já que nenhum dos quatro notaria que sumimos, pois não paravam de conversar.

-E ai, o que você queria falar comigo? -Curta e grossa! Sou muito estupida! -Desculpa, to meio cansada!

-Não tudo bem, eu entendo, também to cansado, nos três vamos dormir tarde, e acordamos cedo, e você sabe o resto... -Ele falou e deu um sorrisinho. EU AMO ESSE SORRISO! OPA! -Mas eu queria te perguntar como você ta lidando com a situação, você sabe, de ser bruxa e tudo o mais. -Me pegou de surpresa.

-Bem... é meio difícil, mas eu to amando! Tipo, eu sempre fui viciada em Harry Potter, e do nada descubro que sou bruxa! É inacreditável mas eu nunca soube que você gostava de Harry Potter, sempre ficou na sua e quando alguém falava do mundo bruxo, você já começava a retrucar!

-É bem, você sabe, eu não queria que ninguém descobrisse, eu tenho todos os livros, os posteres, os filmes, tudo! Mas tinha vergonha que me achassem Nerd, só o Bruno, o Léo e o Gustavo sabem. -Ele disse meio encabulado. -Mas eu também to, digamos, achando meio estranho, mas é bem divertido, sabe, ser bruxo e tals.

-Hahaha, serio? Te digo que intenderiam você! Mas eu preciso da sua ajuda! -Ele me olhou um pouco confuso e eu continuei. -Como você tem escondido os livros e os filme? A Gina quase achou o sexto hoje, a sorte foi que eu vi e peguei o livro correndo.

-Eu também não sei o que fazer, to com medo de que eles achem alguma coisa e vejam escondidos. -Ele disse.

-Pois é! Mas eu acho que ele vão descobrir, e vão fazer de tudo para tentar ver, mas então, você tem tido noticias dos nossos amigos?

-Não! Por incrível que pareça eles sumirão! -Falei

-Sim! Por quê não vamos ao cinema amanha... -Ergui uma sobrancelha. -Não nos dois, com os meninos e as meninas! E ai levamos os grifinórios para ir junto e conhecer o cinema!

-Boa ideia! Vou falar com as meninas amanha de manhã, e combinamos tudo depois! -Falei enquanto voltávamos para dentro, lá encontramos nossos amigos entretido em uma conversa sobre como o quadribool era diferente do futebol.

-Meninas, vamos? Já é um pouco tarde... -Falei.

Nos despedimos, e falei que combinaríamos sobre o cinema depois. Saímos e fomos para casa, cada uma tomou banho e dormiu.

* * *

**Oie again... Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Kily The Kille- Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada por acompanhar a história! Beijos**

**Evellyn Rodrigues- Que bom que vc gostou! Quero ver se vai compartilhar a fic hein? kkkk brincadeira! Então, a personagem já tinha os livros, e era como se os personagens mesmo sendo dos livros tivessem 16 anos, como se continuassem com essa idade, pode até ser que eles descubram tudo, não vou contar sobre isso agora, vc vai ver nos próximos capitulos. Ainda vai acontecer muuuuuuita coisa! Espero que goste do 2º cap. Beijos**

**Espero que estejam gostando! **

**Beijos MBlackPotter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey pessoas! Desculpa a demora, é que eu tive prova essa semana inteira, e minha irma tava usando o meu pc pra fazer o TCC dela, ai deu a maior confusão, BUT, aqui está o 3º capitulo! Espero q gostem! Até lá em baixoo**

* * *

Depois da noite anterior, quando cheguei em casa, fui para o pc falar com as minhas amigas, entrei em uma conversa que tínhamos no Facebook e chamei todas, Graças a Merlim elas estavam online.

_Beatriz: Hey meninas! quanto tempoo!_

_Nicole: OIII! Nossa! to com saudade! _

_Gabriela: OI Bia! Nossa, vrdade! _

_Joana:Oie! _

_Beatriz: Então eu tive uma ideia, o q vcs vão fazer amanha?_

_Nicole: Nada! Pq?_

_Beatriz: E q como faz tempo q eu não vejo vocês, eu queria saber se vcs não queria ir no cinema comigo o Marcus e os meninos amanha! E depois vcs vinham dormir aqui em casa, pq eu tenho q contar algumas coisas..._

_Gabriela: Por mim, ta de boa! Eu tbm tenho q contar uma coisa pra vcs!_

_Joana: Eu tbm! as duas coisas!_

_Nicole: Me too! _

_Beatriz: NOssa, todo mundo tem q contra alguma coisa! to curtiosa! but, deixa pra amanha! Pode ser jogos vorazes? Tem amanha no Patio as 15:00!_

_Joana: Fechado! Vou indo! Beijos_

_Nicole: eu tbm! até amanha! beijooos_

_Gabriela: Beijos bia! até amanha!_

Assim que terminamos de conversar, fui falar pro Marcus que as meninas toparam, ele me disse que os garotos também. Depois de tudo acertado, fui tomar um banho e depois nos três fomos dormir. No dia seguinte, acordei com uma mensagem no meu celular, era da minha mãe e dizia:

_Oi filha, Bom Dia! Espero não ter te acordado!_

_Bom direto ao assunto, vou ter q ficar mais 4 dias fora_

_então, eu vou falar com o banco para eles deixarem para ti_

_o dinheiro para ir comprar as suas vestes! Vá pela lareira, e _

_depois volte para a casa! Beijos amo você! _

_Se cuide! _

Ótimo! Maias 4 dias longe dela! O bom seria que dali a pouco eu iria comprar minhas coisa! Levantei e vi que eram 8 horas, era bem cedo but... então fui prepara o café, quando cheguei na sala vi que a Gina já estava acordada e mexia no controle procurando um canal na TV.

-Bom dia ruiva!

-Oi Bia! Bom dia! -Ela falou.

-Madrugou hein? -Falei indo pra cozinha.

-Sim, tava pensando no Harry! Ai Bia, ele é tão fofinho, gentil..

-Simpático, divertido, amoroso, corajoso, cheio de problemas, e uma pessoa que é completamente apaixonado por você. -Completei ela me olhou meio assustada e me perguntou se era mesmo verdade. -Gininha minha linda amiga, você não sabe nem metade das coisas que eu sei!

-Ai Bia! Ele gosta mesmo de mim?

-Vou te dar uma pista: Ele não gosta de você, ele te AMA! - Com isso ela deu um suspiro e foi pra sala. Continuei fazendo o café, e fui arrumar a mesa, nisso a Gina gritou:

-Biaaaa! Tem um negocio aqui ta Tv falando de um Harry Potter e as Relíquias da morte parte 2, eu aperto no sim ou no n... -Eu sai correndo e peguei o controle dela apertando no NÃO e desligando a TV . -Merlim, O. QUE. FOI. ISSO?

-VOCÊ NÃO PODE VER ISSO! NUNCA ENTENDEU? SE UM DESSES APARECER DE NOVO APERTA NÃO, só se aparecer da ordem da fenix para baixo! ME ENTENDEU? -Ela tava meio assusta mas confirmou e foi ver outro filme. Depois do meu "ataque" Tomamos café, junto com a dorminhoca da Mione. Tomamos banho, nos trocamos e fomos pro shopping! Elas se encolheram e foram para dentro da minha bolsa, quando nos encontramos com o Marcus fizemos as mesma coisa com os outros dois, e seguimos em frente como se fossemos dois trouxa. Encontramos nossos amigos na frente do cinema, assim que as meninas me viram vieram correndo ao meu encontro.

-Oi! - elas disseram, abracei todas, e depois fomos cumprimentar os meninos!

-Oie! E ai, tudo bem com vocês? -Perguntei.

-Yep! e vocês? -Perguntou o Bruno, o melhor amigo do Marcus, nos concordamos .- Bom já comprei os ingressos! Vamos para a fila da pipoca? Não pera! As meninas vão guardar os lugares, pois como é estreias a sala vai ta cheia! Eu olhei pras meninas, pegamos nossos ingressos e fomos para a sala. Como chegamos antes conseguimos pegar o fundão! Chegando lá perguntei o que as meninas queriam me contar.

-Bom... então, acho melhor falar quando chegarmos na sua casa! E você, o que tinha que nos contar?- Perguntou a Jo, a Joana era umas das minhas melhores amigas, ela tinha 1,65, cabelo castanho bem escuro, e um olho da mesma cor, ela era linda e tinha uma quedinha pelo Gustavo, amigo do Marcus.

-Er... vou falar lá em casa! -Elas se olharam, mas concordaram. Aos pouco a sala foi enchendo, e os garotos chegaram. Fui lá ajudar eles, e quando voltamos sentamos nos nossos lugares. O filme passou tranquilamente, mas os meninos olhavam constantemente para as meninas, e claro que eu e o Marcus notamos isso, mas ficamos calados. Quando o filme acabou, eram cinco horas, então decidimos dar uma volta no shopping, no caminho encontramos muita gente, e todos desejavam parabéns ao nossos amigos, era maio estranho, mas como os meninos eram super conhecidos por serem os mais bonitos da escola, eles eram como os marotos do séc. XI, eu não estranhei muito. O Leo, que era a paixão da Nicole, tinha 1,70 com o cabelo castanho e os olhos verde, e o Bruno tinha o cabelo castanho, e olhos castanhos escuros e tinha 1,71. Depois da nossa volta fomos para uma pizzaria, e ficamos lá ate as oito. Quando estávamos indo embora, fiquei um pouco para a traz e pedi para o Marcus andar do meu lado.

-Pega o Harry e o Rony, por que depois eu vou embora e só vamos nos encontrar amanha! -Falei abrindo a minha bolsa, e encontrando os quatro dormindo. Peguei os meninos delicadamente, mas o Harry acordou sobressaltado, quando ele me viu se acalmou. -vão para dentro do bolso do casaco do Marcus! Até amanha! - Entreguei os dois, e meu amigo os escondeu. Quando chegamos na saída, pedi um táxi NO caminho ficamos falando sobre o filme, e quando chegamos em casa, falei para elas ficarem a vontade enquanto ia no meu quarto. Abri a porta dele e tirei as grifinórias da minha bolsa e as coloquei na cama, enquanto as fazia voltar ao tamanho normal. Escrevi um bilhete e pendurei na TV.

Voltei pra sala e encontrei minha amigas brincando com a minha cachorrinha, nos sentamos no chão em um circulo, e perguntei pra elas o que tinham que me contar.

-Bom, nos estamos namorando os meninos! Por isso todo mundo nos desejava parabéns! - Fiquei meio surpresa, mas abracei cada uma delas, e antes que eu perguntasse como tudo tinha acontecido elas perguntaram da minha. Tomei coragem e falei rápido e antes que alguma coisa acontecesse.

-EU SOU UMA BRUXA!

* * *

** E ai gostaram do capitulo? Então gente desculpa mesmo a demora! Não queria atrasar! DESCULPA MESMO!**

** Kily The Killer: Desculpa a demora! Espero q tenha gostado do cap! BEIJOS **

**Evellyn Rodrigues: Espero que tenha gostado e compartilhe a fic! no decorrer dos capitulos vc vai entender melhor a história! beijoos**

**Ate semana que vem! **

**Beijos MBlackPotter.**


End file.
